


Beginning of Realization

by FearlesslyNightmarish (orphan_account)



Series: Lezbihonest Ladies [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FearlesslyNightmarish





	Beginning of Realization

Some things nobody understood. Not even the smartest people could understand things. One of those things just so happened to be love.

 

Nobody knew how it happened or why it happened, but it just happened.

 

There was no problems with it, none at all. 

 

After all, in a new world, nobody could judge all the girls for being lesbians. It was who they were and they were proud. No matter what anyone said, they stood tall and strong. No words nor actions could bring them down.


End file.
